


Let's take it for a spin

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Fingering, It's Magic, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, P/V sex, Very athletic sex, Wall Sex, bingo square: magical/enhanced toy, genital changing, magical jewelry, steve wanking when thor isn't around, talk of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Thor's been off world for a while. Steve made really good friends with his hand in the meantime. Thankfully, Thor is now back, and he's brought Steve a surprise.





	Let's take it for a spin

**Author's Note:**

> If you have genital dysphoria (or can any way be triggered by genital swaps/rearrangements/transformations/etc) you might tread carefully. As a trans person myself, I understand that this can be a tricky terrain. There's frank talk of the dysphoria of even a temporary genital reconfiguration. Please be careful with yourself. 
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [CaptBarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes).

Nat’s lessons in subtlety seemed to have paid off because Steve managed to sit through the entire debriefing, which took three and half hours, with perfectly feigned interest. He knew it wasn’t really necessary to fake it; he was only there because he was the leader of the Avengers, not because he was actually needed. Still, professionalism seemed important. 

Well, that and not having a raging hard-on at the first sight of Thor in the five months since he’d gone back to Asgard. 

Steve had gotten awfully accustomed to regular bouts of inhumanly athletic sex with Thor. Nat not-so-subtly told Steve to buy some good lube and some sex toys, and could he please get himself off more regularly? He was scaring the new SHIELD recruits, not to mention being unbearably cranky with everyone else. 

So he did. He got himself off before his morning run. After his morning run. On his lunch break -- when he had the time. And two or three times every evening. It wasn’t Thor, but people stopped scattering at the sight of him in the corridors or mess hall. 

But three and half hours of pretending he wasn’t about to fuck Thor through the nearest wall was testing him. 

As soon as the meeting was adjourned, Steve was up and headed for the door. He might have wanted to fuck Thor’s brains out, but he wasn’t about to assume that Thor was up for the same. He figured he’d rub a couple out and catch him after dinner.

“Steven, a moment?” Thor called out before Steve could make the door.

Steve cleared his throat roughly, and turned stiffly to face him. “What can I do for you?”

A look of what had to have been lust flickered across Thor’s face and was gone in a moment. Steve tried in vain to surreptitiously adjust himself while he walked back across the room. 

“I wish to share with you some of the stories of what transpired during my time away. Shall we partake in lunch?” Thor inquired.

Steve groaned internally. It was like the universe was conspiring to keep him half hard and wholly uncomfortable for the duration of the day. 

“Sure thing,” he answered. “But I, uh, need to run by my room for something first. Meet you in the mess hall in fifteen?”

“Excellent.”

*

Steve was much more relaxed by the time he made it to the mess hall. He was even a few minutes earlier than anticipated. Apparently, being half-hard and spending the morning suppressing memories of all the times he and Thor had fucked meant he was well primed, and he went off pretty shortly after getting his hand on himself. 

They shared pleasantries over lunch and Thor loudly shared several amusing stories about whatever antics he and his friends had gotten up to. Some folks at other tables were clearly listening and laughing at the important parts, but Thor was obviously only telling Steve. Steve had no doubt that this would be the beginning of rumors, especially given his apparently glaringly poor attitude in Thor’s absence. Even so, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

They turned in their collection of plates and trays and made it out the door of the mess hall when Thor finally put his hand on Steve’s arm. “We have other things to discuss, do we not?”

Steve studied Thor’s face for a moment. “Do we?”

Thor made a considered noise and paused. “I meant revelry, Steven. It has been quite some time. Are you still amenable to our previous arrangement?”

Steve grinned as they rounded the corner by the elevator, relieved that he hadn’t misread the situation due to his own desires. “I am quite amenable. How about 1900 hours? My quarters?”

Thor beamed as the elevator doors opened and Steve stepped on. “Excellent. I look forward to it.”

“Me too,” Steve managed to get out as the doors closed.

*

It wasn’t something that he normally went to the trouble for, but feeling that it was something of a special occasion, Steve went to the extra effort of cleaning out before Thor showed up. He was toweling his hair dry when Thor knocked, but he didn’t think that Thor would mind if he answered just wearing shorts.

If the hungry look on Thor’s face when Steve opened the door was anything to go by, Thor was indeed pleased by the sight before him.

“Come on in,” Steve invited. 

Thor entered and kicked off his shoes and socks by the door while Steve lead the way back to his bedroom. 

“I brought a trinket back from Asgard,” Thor said as he sat on the bed. 

“What is it?” Steve asked as he joined him.

Thor opened the small box in his hand to present two finely tooled gold bracelets. Steve raised his eyebrow in askance. 

“Nay, it is not what you think. These are enchanted bracelets. Here,” Thor said, holding out one of the bands. 

Steve extended his right hand and Thor fastened the band around his wrist. 

“Now, let us strip naked so that you can see the effect when I put on my band,” Thor instructed.

Steve shucked his shorts in one swift motion and Thor followed, folding his sweats and t-shirt and putting them on the dresser. “Now, watch my groin.”

Out of his peripheral, Steve could see Thor attaching the bracelet but he focused as directed.

“Holy shit!” Steve shouted. “What the hell just happened?”

Thor chuckled lowly, running a thick finger along the seam of his newly appeared labia. “It is a magic that allows one wearer to temporarily assume genitals which are unlike those of the other wearer. Outside of aiding those for whom their body is not a correct match for their mind, this is not a widely accepted practice, but it is popular enough.”

“So they’re functional?” Steve asked.

“Oh, quite. I have myself partaken on many occasions. Would you be interested in adding this to our bedplay?” Thor inquired.

Steve eyed Thor’s vulva with growing interest. “Hell yeah I would. Mind if we switch? I kinda wanna take those parts for a spin.”

Thor grinned. “I was hoping that you might ask.”

Steve watched as Thor removed his bracelet and his regularly scheduled genitals reappeared. “That’s not gonna be less weird with time, is it?”

“No, it is not,” Thor answered, as they traded bracelets. “The sensation of the change isn’t much. Just a drop in the pit of your stomach that fades rapidly. But looking down and seeing the wrong genitals is extremely disconcerting. The knowledge that this is but a temporary change helps abate the anxiety, as will the imminent fucking,” Thor added with a wink. 

Steve nodded, a small amount of anxiety curling up his spine. He knew that the change had to be upsetting if Thor thought it relevant to mention. Still, he figured it couldn’t be any more terrifying than war and he could always take it off. With that in mind, he waited until Thor had his hand properly secured before attaching his own.

The sensation was exactly as Thor had described it, something that he hadn’t felt since before the serum. Even jumping out of planes no longer gave him that feeling. Taking a fortifying breath, he looked down and sure enough his penis and testicles were gone and in their place was a vulva.

“Damn, you weren’t kidding about how wrong this feels,” Steve observed, reaching a hesitant hand down to lightly run his fingers over the labia.

Thor nodded, but said nothing and quietly watched as Steve took a minute to become acquainted with himself.

“God, all this skin is sensitive,” he observed in a distracted tone. Suddenly, he looked up. “I know lots of women have multiple orgasms. Will that work with this?”

“Quite well in fact. I myself have done it many times,” Thor confirmed.

Steve bobbed his head to the side as he thought about it. “Can’t say no to that.”

Thor chuckled. “Well, then. There’s no time like the present.”

Laughing, Steve crawled backwards on the bed and sat back against the headboard. “I’ve never been on this end of things before. I know there’s usually a bit of foreplay involved, but, uh, I can’t say I know what to ask for.”

Thor gracefully knelt between Steve’s legs. “Worry not, for I have experience enough for us both. Slide down the bed and bend your knees.”

As soon as Steve was situated, Thor settled himself on his stomach between Steve’s legs. At first, he gently nipped at the sensitive insides of Steve’s thighs. Steve shuddered as Thor began to lick and suck as well, surprised at how intense such small touches could be. While they had sucked each other off on numerous occasions, gentle wasn’t really in their repertoire and they had generally gotten right to the point. Mostly, everything was a) enthusiastic and b) athletic. 

Bit by bit Thor worked his way to Steve’s vulva. Teasing around where Steve wanted him most, Thor finally delved into the folds which were already swelling and beginning to open on their own as Steve got more and more turned on. Steve could feel wetness that was definitely not all Thor’s spit, slowly running down to his ass and probably onto the bed. It was an alien sensation but one that was easily ignored with a firm lick across his clit that made Steve arch off the bed.

“Jesus, fuck,” Steve moaned.

Thor sucked Steve’s clit lightly and slid in a finger.

“Holy shit! This is,” Steve paused to draw in a few heaving breaths. “This is so different! It’s weird but fuck it feels good.”

Thor didn’t bother to respond, being rather dedicated to his work, and added another finger. When he angled them both up to rub the front wall of Steve’s cunt, Steve almost came immediately. The orgasm rushed right up the edge and waited. It felt like an interminable wait. Steve clenched and rocked his hips, trying for more _something_ , but nothing seemed to push him over the edge. 

Out of sheer habit, Steve began to thrust up, as though his dick hadn’t been somehow magically disappeared for the moment. Thor made an annoyed noise, and with one hand held Steve to the bed as he continued to push Steve towards his peak. Steve tried to buck against him for a few moments before resigning himself to being held down. As soon as Steve stopped fighting for the release, it rushed up and over him, and he moaned loudly. He gasped as Thor worked him through the aftershocks, and began chasing Steve’s next orgasm almost immediately.

When Steve had come down from his next climax, which came a bit easier, Thor finally pulled away and wiped his face on a corner of the sheet. 

“You are quite wet. Are you ready for intercourse?” Thor inquired.

For a moment, the thought of how this all would work was a bit jarring to Steve’s mind, but he shook it off, knowing that it would be the furthest thing from his mind once they got down to it. 

“Yeah, come here.”

“Nay, you should be on top, at least at first. You have not done this before, and you should be the one to set the pace,” Thor replied.

Nodding, Steve shuffled out of the way to make room for Thor to lie down. He straddled Thor and took his dick in hand. Normally, he knew where he would be aiming for, but this was unfamiliar territory and Steve took a minute to slide the head of Thor’s cock around his labia. Once he found where the pressure felt best, on his opening, he began to sink down.

Thor groaned and Steve breathed out hard as he seated himself on Thor’s hips. 

“I, _ah_ , need a second to catch my breath,” panted Steve. 

Thor nodded his understanding, though Steve could feel as Thor’s dick twitched inside him. After three measured breaths, Steve lifted himself up and sank back down. It took a few repetitions before he could fluidly rock his hips up and down, as his normal fucking technique was a bit different. Once he established a steady rhythm, Steve picked up speed, and Thor gripped his hips enough to leave bruises even on his enhanced skin.

Owing to Steve’s extreme endurance, he managed to get Thor off without getting a single cramp in his thighs. Part of it might have been that as Thor approached his release, he grabbed Steve’s thighs, holding him in place while he chased his pleasure. Steve had leaned forward while Thor moved under him, bracing himself with one hand and pinching one’s of Thor’s nipples with the other. Thor grunted in frustration as Steve’s ministrations pushed him closer to the finish. 

Recalling his experience with women, Steve clenched around Thor and held tight as the thrusts grew erratic. Finally, Thor flipped Steve onto his back and finished, biting deeply into Steve’s left pec. 

Thor rested on his forearms and breathed heavily alongside Steve.

“Well, was it satisfactory?” Thor asked.

Steve chuckled. “That’s underselling it a bit, I think.”

“I am glad that you found it pleasing,” Thor offered and he pulled out and sat back on his haunches. He began to reach for his bracelet, but Steve reached out and grabbed his hand.

“That’s it? Just the one round? I mean if you want to trade we can do that, too. But I’ve only gotten off the twice and the night is young,” Steve explained.

Thor raised his eyebrows. “If you are indeed amenable then, by all means, let us continue.”

Steve grinned and pulled Thor back down, biting gently on Thor’s already hard and reddened nipples. Thor growled in response and roughly shoved Steve’s legs up, resting his chest between them, effectively pinning him against the bed . 

Steve writhed as Thor started on his neck, leaving purple welts in his wake. One hand held Steve firmly by the jaw and kept him at Thor’s mercy. Steve screwed his eyes shut, just taking what Thor gave him, his chest heaving with the effort of not fighting back against the pain. 

Thor’s other hand travelled between Steve’s legs. Two fingers pressed in insistently and Thor’s thumb pressed against his clit. Not to be outdone, Steve reached between Thor’s legs and took his dick in hand. 

They moaned and sighed together, working each other back up for another round until Steve finally groaned, “Come on, fuck me already.”

“Mmm, with pleasure, Steven.”

As Thor pulled his fingers out and moved his hand away, Steve followed suit. He held on tightly to Thor’s shoulders as he grabbed Steve by the knees. Holding Steve with his legs up and cunt exposed, Thor pushed back in and set up a brutal rhythm. Steve tried to hold on as Thor rose up on his knees, but he eventually gave up and fell back against the bed.

Right as Steve began to fist his hands in the covers, giving himself over to the experience, Thor pulled Steve’s legs behind his back. He slipped his hands under Steve’s lower back and hoisted him up off the bed. Instinctively, Steve grabbed onto Thor’s shoulders again as Thor’s hands slid down under his ass.

It took no more than five long steps to cross the room, all without pulling out of Steve, for Thor to slam Steve against the wall. Steve gasped like the breath had been knocked out of him, though that hadn’t really happened since he was a kid in Brooklyn. 

Thor began rocking back into Steve, and he remembered taking Peggy like this during the war. Something about the role reversal and the foreignness of the sensations made him feel like the whole encounter was wrong. Steve knew better than that honestly, a consensual interaction that didn’t hurt anyone couldn’t be “wrong,” but there was something unnatural about it all -- which, yeah, magic was like that. 

Instead, Steve focused on that night when he had shown up in Thor’s quarters wearing lacy knickers and leggings with garter belts. Steve had known it wouldn’t mean the same to Thor as it would have to someone from Earth, but Thor had still been enthusiastically appreciative. Steve had blushed all the way down his chest in a way he hadn’t since he first made time with Peggy. It was wrong, it was humiliating, shameful, _sinful_ even, if Father Laugherty had had anything to say about it. But more than all that, it was hot as hell, and Steve held onto that. And the more he thought about it, the hotter it was.

Even with his back as well muscled as it was, Steve’s spine and shoulder blades dug into the drywall as Thor fucked him. Every thrust shoved him up the wall and Steve moaned in time as each thrust pushed little huffs of air out of his lungs. It was so hard to catch his breath that it was dizzying in its intensity, and Steve held onto Thor’s shoulders to steady himself, his head thrown back against the wall.

Thor shifted his grip and snaked a hand between them. Slipping his middle finger between them both, Thor began to rub at Steve’s clit again. Steve’s little breathy moans turned to loud, keening wails of pleasure as he came less than a minute later. Thor never let up, and Steve panted through the overstimulation at the end of his aftershocks as his body caught up enough for the next round.

After the next few orgasms Steve lost count. He was only aware of being fucked and held against the wall, which was making ominous noises the longer they battered it in the name of sex. 

Eventually, Steve collapsed forward onto Thor. Whereas the first two or three or four orgasms felt like great crashing waves in an ocean storm, the orgasms that followed were less intense and more frequent, like little waves on a windy lake, just bobbing him up and down. He wasn’t going anywhere anymore, just existing as his pleasure ebbed and flowed. 

He mindlessly bit and sucked and licked Thor’s upper chest, shoulders, neck, and ears. He reached a hand down to pinch and pull and twist at Thor’s already sensitive nipples. The sound that it tore from Thor was enough to bring an orgasm all on it’s own and Steve very happily continued his gentle tortures.

Finally, it became apparent that Thor was reaching his release. Even a god had a limit on how long he could forestall his own pleasure, it seemed. The tempo quickened and Steve clung to Thor. The force of their coupling shook the walls and a couple of posters fluttered to the ground, their sticky tack defeated.

Clenching tightly around Thor, Steve bit hard into the meat of Thor’s neck and shoulder. The rush of pain and adrenaline never failed to push Thor over the edge in moments like these, and Steve hadn’t ever been accused of playing fair in the bedroom. Thor came with an almighty roar. The ferocity of his thrusts finally slammed Steve into the drywall hard enough to crack it. 

They stilled, Thor heaving gasping breaths where his forehead rested on Steve’s chest. Steve kept his grip on Thor with his arms and legs, and gently soothed the broken skin of the bite mark on Thor’s neck with his tongue. 

Carefully, Thor walked them back to the bed, and laid Steve down before carefully uncoupling them. They laid on the bed next to one another, hungry and exhausted. Steve could feel his own wetness on his thighs and ass. He hadn’t really understood previously just how much there could be, nor what it felt like to be properly wet. He also hadn’t really counted on how similar it would be to slowly going flaccid. His cunt felt worn out, like it had done calisthenics, a thought which nearly made him laugh, and his labia still felt engorged but in a way that lacked urgency. His clit ached, sore from the vigorous rubbing that Thor had subjected it to. Quietly, he laid there taking stock of his physical sensations and simply letting everything else in the world be “out there” for a while.

“Was that to your satisfaction?” Thor asked after an indeterminate period of time.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed. “You?”

“Quite so,” agreed Thor.

After a pause Steve spoke. “You know, nothing against women, but I’m glad I can take this off and get my normal body back. Besides, I don’t really want to be pregnant or have to be on the rag.”

Thor paused and nodded consideringly, and then held up a finger. “Well, there was this one time that Loki bore an eight-legged horse after shapeshifting and breeding with a stallion.”

Steve paled. “You’re kidding.”

Thor turned his head and looked deeply into Steve’s eyes, which only made him more worried. “Of course not. Sleipnir is the Allfather’s mount in battle. Excellent creature.”

“Thor, what the fuck are you saying?”

A weighty silence descended before Thor burst out laughing. “I got you. Ha! You should have seen your face, my friend!”

Steve laughed. “Goddammit, Thor. I should have known something like an eight-legged horse was a little much, even for you.”

“Oh, no. That bit was true. But Loki’s magics are far more complicated than a simple trinket like this. This is little more than a glamor. Designed only for fun and nothing more,” Thor explained.

Steve shook his head in disbelief. “I’m not sure I’ll ever fully understand your world.”

“Nor shall I,” Thor agreed. “At any rate, the next time we do this you ought to wear those little lacy things that you wore to my quarters that one night.”

Steve could feel the blush creeping down his neck knowing that Thor not only remembered that, but would ask for it. “I bet we could arrange that,” he agreed.


End file.
